Hero of Ryloth
by Orcsbane
Summary: A man named Lo'gaan D'Zeeuw is transported to the SW Universe when his ship flies through a black hole. In the SW universe, he runs into familiar faces and goes on epic adventures. Rated T for violence and implied explicit behavior.
1. Chapter 1

"Blackhawk One this is Starscapes One. You are clear to enter the black hole," my commanding officer called over the comm system.

"Blackhawk One to Starscapes One; entering the black hole now," I say as I turn my ship into the gravity field. My ship started shaking badly but the compensators kick in and the shaking lessens. Fear and excitement build in my chest as the black hole gets closer. Then I black out. The force of gravity must've been too much for me. But then how am I still alive? I feel myself coming to what seems like an eternity later. I blink and find myself surrounded by clone troopers, all of which are pointing their rifles at me and waiting for me to wake up. I'm in the medical bay of a Republic Star Destroyer. Given their armor, I'd say I'm in the late stages of the Clone Wars.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're on the _Resolute_," a familiar voice says. It's Anakin Skywalker.

"How did I get here?" I ask him, looking around.

"We don't know. You just appeared," another voice says. It was Captain Rex.

"That's weird because I was just flying into a black hole," I say, trying to make sense of it all.

"Why would you do that?" Anakin Skywalker asks me.

"Our people live in a different galaxy, far away from here, and we're curious about the effects of sending a person through a black hole," I answer. Everyone in the room looks at each other, confused.

"Stand down troopers, he's telling the truth. I don't think he's a threat," Anakin Skywalker says. I look around and watch the troopers lower their rifles.

"General, I suggest you let him sit up and get his bearings. It'll be easier for him to cooperate," one of the medics says. Anakin uses the Force to release the straps that hold me down. I sit up and stretch, getting used to my surroundings.

"What else do you want from me?" I ask.

"We're not sure yet. There's no explanation for how you got here other than what you have told us," Anakin answers, and then quickly adds, "I almost forgot. What's your name?"

"I'm Lo'gaan D'Zeeuw," I answer, adding a little twist to my real name so it's easier to fit in. Anakin and the Captain look at each other and then back at me.

"You're free to go, we have no further questions for you," Skywalker says. I look over at him and an idea works its way to my mind.

"I'd like to enlist," I say. Rex and Skywalker look shocked at first. Rex is the first to speak.

"You'll have to go to Kamino and get trained there if you want to fight with the rest of us."

"Ok. I'll need someone to get me there; I'm not familiar with your ships," I say.

"Rex, have an ARC-170 take him in," Anakin says.

"Yes sir! Lo'gaan if you'll follow me," Captain Rex responds and gestures for me to follow him. I stand and follow the captain as he heads to the hangar. As we walk, I see him glance over at me every once in a while. Suddenly the battle alarms go off and the ship shudders. There are sounds of large impacts nearby; it sounds like a boarding party.

"Got a gun I can use?" I ask Rex.

"No, but the armory is this way," he says, gesturing. I follow him as he runs towards the armory. We get cut off by a group of droids. They were mostly B1's, but there were a few Supers in there too. I dodge my way through the hail of laser fire and rip the head off the nearest B1. I grab its blaster and start firing. By the time I'm able to fall back, Rex is finishing the last of the Super Battle Droids.

"Let's get to the bridge. The armory is on the way," Rex says.

"Sounds good," I respond as we head towards the armory. I grab a rifle when we get there, and get ready to blast my way through the next group of droids. Rex stops and motions for me to do the same. Right around the corner there's a group of Commando Droids.

"I'll cover you. Get to the bridge," Rex whispers to me.

'I'm taking as many of those clankers out as I can before I go up there. I don't want them to get to the bridge," I counter. I run around the corner and blast three of the six before they know what hit them. Rex hits the other three as I head for the bridge. When I get there, there's an IG series Assassin Droid hacking the door. With a few shots from my blaster I blow its head off. Rex comes up behind me and opens the door. The bridge crew is busy planning the battle, deploying the fighter squadrons and other bridge duties pertaining to a battle.

¨Rex, we need you leading our defenses. Lo'gaan I thought you left," Obi Wan says as he exits the bridge with Commander Cody in tow.

"We were ambushed sir," Rex answers, "and we could use Lo'gaan. He is a good soldier. In my opinion it's a waste of time and men to send him to Kamino." I point my blaster out the turbo lift and blast a droideka as it rolls towards us. Rex joins in and finishes it off.

"You're going to want some armor," he says as we work our way towards the bulk of the fighting.

"No thanks, at least not yet," I say, "it just slows me down." Rex nods and we start firing together. I work my way to the front and start cutting a path through the droids. Then I hear the familiar sound of General Grievous. The troopers and I finish off the droids when he comes around the corner. His lightsabers are still put away, so I open fire. The first few rounds hit him square in the chest. Obi Wan comes in from behind and uses the General's distraction to cut him down.

"How did you catch him off guard?" Obi Wan asks me, surprised.

"I didn't catch him, he made a stupid mistake and came around the corner without his lightsabers out so I shot him," I answer, "I'd like to go to Kamino anyway just to make sure I know what I need to for military tactics. If you teach me how to fly a fighter I'll take myself."

"Rex, why don't you have a pilot train him on V-19 number three," Anakin suggests.

"Yes sir," Rex says and I follow him to the hangar. When we get there, Rex calls one of the pilots over.

"He is to be taught how to fly," Rex orders.

"Yes sir!" the pilot says. He eyes me up and I can tell he's skeptical.

"Have you flown anything before?" the pilot asks.

"Yeah. But it isn't anything you'd be familiar with. I just need to know how to fly a V-19. I was told V-19 number three," I answer.

"Number three? That piece of junk? Good luck. I'll teach you what I can," the pilot responds, not helping my uneasiness at all. I follow him towards one of the V-19 Torrents that they keep in the hangar. It looks pretty rough, and I can see why he called it a piece of junk. He extended one of the ladders that they use to climb up to the top of the fighters so the two of us could get to the cockpit.

"Here are the thruster controls and weapons controls," he says and points to the controls. I nod and watch as he points out the rest of the controls. The only thing to do now is get some flight practice. I get up into the cockpit after they give me a flight suit and clone trooper helmet. I fire up the engines. One of the deck officers gives me the ok to take off. I lift off and fly out of the hangar. So far so good. The voice of Admiral Yularen comes in over the comm.

"Fly around the cruiser a few times, then you're cleared to dock with your hyperspace ring and head for Kamino."

"I copy. Will buzz the bridge a few times before I go," I say and cut the channel. I ease up the throttle and fly around the cruiser a few times. The V-19 handles well, so I line up with the hyperspace ring and slowly approach the ring. I hear the docking clamps click into place and sigh with relief. I punch the controls for Kamino and then sit by and let the fighter do the rest of the work. A few minutes later the fighter suddenly drops out of hyperspace, and I'm surrounded by vulture droids. I didn't learn anything about combat flying, so I book it to the planet, using evasive maneuvers.

When I break the cloud barrier I see a very unwelcome sight: the plains of Ryloth. The vulture droids open up on my fighter and it stars smoking and flaming like crazy. The hyperspace ring makes contact with the ground and everything goes black. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came to it was still daytime. Looking down at me is a Twi'Lek woman. She's changing some bandages when she notices me blinking the sleep out of my eyes. She smiles tentatively.

"You were burned pretty badly," she says. My throat goes dry when she speaks. Not only is she beautiful, but her voice is like the prettiest ballad I've ever heard.

"I imagine so. Those vulture droids were relentless," I say back. She hands me a glass of a liquid that I don't recognize. I slowly take a drink. It's a sweet juice, sort of like orange juice on earth.

"It'll help with the pain," she says.

"Thank you," I tell her. I try to sit up, but she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back onto the bed.

"You're staying here," she says so I just nod and close my eyes, "and you're keeping those eyes open so I know you're still with me." I open them again and look straight into her eyes, holding her gaze.

"Why did you pull me out of the wreck? If the Separatists find me here they'll probably kill both of us," I ask.

"I pulled you out because it was the right thing to do. If you want I can kick you out of the house," she threatens.

"I was just curious. I'm still getting used to the new galaxy," I say.

"New galaxy? Now I'm starting to think you hit your head. Intergalactic travel is impossible," she says.

"No it's not. If you fly through a black hole you can travel through time and across space. I'm from the Planet earth. It's millions or even billions of parsecs from here," I say. She just shakes her head and leaves the room to toss out the old bandages. She comes back and sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at me.

"You're fighter was all but destroyed. You're lucky you were even there for me to rescue. Anyway, I've had enough of this seriousness. I'd like to have a lighthearted conversation after this ambush of yours," she says, shifting her position so she was almost on top of me.

"I've got massive burns, remember? It's not smart to play with me like this," I tell her, laughing as I do. She laughs and eases back a little, but the look in her eye is still playful.

"Give them a few days and they'll just look bad. The pain will be gone and we can have fun," she says, winking at me. I laugh, but a warning flag goes off in my mind. There was a woman I was thinking of marrying back on Earth. Her name was Theresa. For all I know she could be dead by now. There is no way to tell, so the action I must take is obvious. I need to sleep on a mat on the floor somewhere else in the house that's separated from my host, whose name is still alien to me.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Seely," she answers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lo'gaan," I say.

"Nice to meet you too," she says, still trying and still failing to seduce me. We eventually fall asleep. When I wake up, Seely is gone. I get up, wincing because my legs still hurt from when they got jammed into the fighter's consol. As I walk around, the pain goes away and I'm able to walk just fine.

Suddenly something hits the floor in the room next to me. I instinctively draw my blaster and head to the next room ready to fight off an intruder. I hear a woman scream. Seely. I ran around the corner and out the front door. There she was, being dragged away by two commando droids. Flanking them were two droidekas. This was about to get interesting. I manage to hit one of the commando droids, but the droidekas force me to duck back into the doorway. I hear engines start and a ship taking off.

Now I'm stuck here with no way to pursue the person that saved my life. I go back to Seely's house and try to figure out a way to rescue her. I eventually give up for the day and work on cleaning the place up a bit to take my mind off things. When the house is in pristine condition, I start cleaning my blaster and checking the other tools that Seely kept around.

I do this again and again over the course of the next few months, only leaving the house to hunt in the local forest, resigning myself to the job of keeping as low a profile as I could. Then one day as I'm sitting outside cleaning my blaster, a clone gunship and several ARC-170s fly by overhead and turn back towards the house. They land in the front lawn. I stand up and balance my rifle on its stock. The doors of the gunships slide open, and Captain Rex steps out along with the troopers that came with him.

""Good to see you again Lo'gaan," Rex says and salutes. The rest of the troopers salute as well.

"At ease gentlemen," I say, "what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Your friend Seely sent us an encrypted message, saying that a ship known as the _Malevolence II_ has risen from a CIS shipyard. She is a prisoner on board, and is requesting you to be part of the rescue mission," Rex answers. Surprised, I sit and think for a bit before I answer.

"If I'm to be part of this mission, I have to look like another cone, to help get passed the droids and not arouse suspicion. Looking like a clone won't help against Ventress or Dooku, but it's better than nothing," I say. Rex nods.

"Trooper, get the armor out of the storage container," Rex orders one of the troopers behind him.

"Yes sir!" the trooper responds as he retrieves the armor. The sight of the helmet is even more surprising. It's clone commando armor.

"Rex, are you sure he's got the right armor? That's clone commando gear," I say.

"He's got the right gear," Rex confirms. I take the armor from the trooper and go in the house to suit up. Rex and his troopers take up positions around the house to guard against any further intrusion. When I step out into the light, the HUD adapts to the increased light. Rex recalls the troopers and we lift off.

"So about this _Malevolence II_ thing. What have the Seps improved on from the old design?" I ask.

"For one thing it's got two ion cannons instead of one. The shielding is much better as well as the targeting systems. From what Intelligence says, overloading the cannons will not severely damage the ship like the last one. This ship is unstoppable," Rex replies. That's what they said about the Death Star. I think for a bit, and then get an idea.

"Do we have a plan or time schedule yet? I'd like to stop by Kuat for a bit," I ask.

"Why go there?" Rex asks, intrigued.

"Because I have an idea for a ship that can take down the _Malevolence II_," I say. Rex doesn't hesitate.

"Rex to General Skywalker. Have the pilots set a course for Kuat," Rex says.

"Skywalker here. Why? The only thing there is the shipyards," Anakin says.

"Trust me," Rex says, urgently this time.

"Ok Rex. This better be good," Anakin says. Rex cuts the transmission right as we land in the hangar of the _Resolute_. When we got to the bridge several minutes later, the _Resolute_ was on its way to Kuat. Anakin Skywalker met us in the hangar right after we landed. I don't need to be a Jedi to tell that Anakin still doesn't trust me.

"So you plan to put proton torpedo launchers and engines off of two gunships onto a Z-95 Headhunter frame along with two repeating blasters under the cockpit? That sounds overpowered," Anakin says.

"That's the point," I say, "the _Malevolence II _is also overpowered. We need to match that power. Something else I plan to mount under each wing is a seismic charge dispenser. They should be strong enough to penetrate the shielding surrounding a ship that large, as well as take out large numbers of fighters that are in pursuit." Anakin and Rex look at me like I'm crazy.

"You sound like the late Jango Fett," Anakin says. Rex doesn't comment.

"How many of your fleets has this new weapon of the separatists' taken out?"

"That's not your concern," Anakin says, his temper rising.

"How many?!" I shout feeling my temper match Anakin's.

"The _Resolute_ is the last cruiser in operation. Kuat is heavily guarded by the Separatists," Anakin says.

"All the more reason to trust me on this. The _Resolute_ could hide several parsecs from Kuat, send me in in one of those shuttles I saw as we passed the hangar, and I can sneak in undetected," I say. Anakin's face gives away his conflicting emotions.

"If you even give me suspicion that you're on their side, I'll have Rex shoot you down," Anakin warns.

"I understand," I say and head towards the hangar. The shuttle isn't all that different to fly, so I start going through the preflight operations as soon as I get in. When I'm ready, I take off. As I approach the Separatist line, one of the droid commanders sends me a message to enter my clearance code. I enter the shuttle's ID, and hope it works. The droid lets me past, and I fly to the surface. I don't like what I see. All the shipyards have been converted to build Separatist cruisers. I find a place to land that is out of the main traffic and get out. I make my way to the hangar and into the main part of the complex. There are droid patrols everywhere, forcing me to duck behind cover every couple seconds. This is going to take forever. I finally get into the command center for the planet, and slowly make my way to the top floor where the command center is. I sneak into one of the computer areas and sit down at the console. An idea hit me. I know enough about computer programming that I could write a small virus that would shut out the Separatists from their droids all over the planet, and if I wrote it right, I could have the entire Separatist Fleet under my control. I start writing, always looking around for any droids. Surprisingly, none show up while I'm working. I launch the virus, and soon a droid walks up to me.

"What are your orders General?" it asks.

"come with me. We need a ride off this rock," I say.

"Roger roger," the droid says and he escorts me to the hangar. we pass a few other droids, and they join us as well. I activate the comlink on the shuttle I came here in.

"_Resolute, _this is Lo'gaan. I have secured the planet," I say. It takes a second for the hologram to appear. It's Admiral Yularen.

"Lo'gaan, repeat last," he says, surprised.

"Tell General Skywalker that the Separatists on Kuat are under my control," I say for him. Anakin steps into the picture.

"How did you manage that?"

"I launched a spider monkey virus into all the droids at once. No one on Kuat will figure it out because of my little trick," I answer.

"Get the blockade to reposition itself," Anakin says, still not convinced. I press a few buttons on my controls, and the blockade starts to loosen up and move into a less aggressive position.

"Well then looks like someone's got himself some new toys," Anakin says.

"Looks like I do," I say and cut the transmission when I enter the hangar. There are a few troopers waiting for me there. When they see the droids, they all draw their blasters. They must not have heard the news.

"They're friends," I say and the troopers hesitantly lower their weapons. One of the droids waves. "All those droids down there now serve the Republic." I tell the clones.

"But how?" one of them asks.

"I infected them with a virus while I was away. They all respond to my commands now. Looks like you boys got some reinforcements now," I tell them as I walk towards the bridge, followed by droids and clones. When I get to the bridge, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi both look up at me like I'm some sort of genius.

"I still don't understand how you got past all their security," Obi-Wan says.

"I got past because they got complacent. It was hard to get past it, but once I was inside, there weren't any problems. I transferred control over to the bridge, so now if you don't mind I would like to get some of our new friends in formation," I say. Obi-Wan points me to a spare computer console and I sit down. I type in the passcode I wrote in to allow me to access the droids. I call up three Trade Federation Frigates and several Dreadnaughts. They fall into formation around the _Resolute,_ each of the droid commanders reporting ready. We make the jump to hyperspace and head for Coruscant. When we arrive, I deploy the droid fleet as well as my virus. So now as the battle progresses I can take more of the CIS fleet from them without destroying it. Then out of nowhere, the _Malevolence II_ shows up.

"Alright guys here we go. if we're going to do this, it has to be now," I say.

"Right," a clone says behind me. I turn around and see that it's Sev, one of the commandos in Delta Squad.

"Commando Sev. What brings you hear?" I ask.

"Also on board is my cyar'ika Mira Shallon. I'm coming with you," he answers.

"Cyar'ika?"

"Mandalorian for lover," he explains.

"Got it. Welcome to the team. Is the rest of Delta Squad coming along for the ride or no?" I ask.

"Yes. They're waiting for us in the hangar," Sev answers.

"Good. Let's get going before it's too late."

"Agreed. It's time to rain some haran down on the droids," Sev says.

"Lemme guess. Haran means hell or something of that sort?" I ask.

"That's an understatement my friend," Sev says, chuckling a little. We take off and head for the _Malevolence II._ Once we get there, we land in the hangar. Sev and the rest of Delta Squad get off the ship first, clearing some of the droids that were scattered in the hangar.  
>"Okay Lo'gaan. The hangar is secure. They're keeping Mira and Seely in the top of the aft spire. We'll keep the ship secure while you go get them," Sev says.<p>

"Ok. If I'm not back in two hours, get out of here," I say.

"We'll come get you if you're not back in two hours. We leave no one behind," Scorch adds.

"Scorch is right," Sev says.

"Ok. I've got a job to do. See you boys soon," I say before i start heading for the spire. i run into several droids, but I destroy them all before they can raise the alarm. I press a few buttons on my communicator as I run, signaling the droids I control to send boarding parties over here along with the virus. They droids give me their usual reply, and i continue towards the spire. I eventually get there, and as I'm on my way up the turbo lift, it suddenly stops, and I hear a lightsaber ignite on the ceiling. i ignite mine, and wait for whoever it is to cut through the ceiling. A red blade cuts through, and none other than Count Dooku drops in. Since I'm waiting for him, I'm able to get my blade around his and cut him in half. Too easy. I climb out of the lift and start climbing the shaft freestyle. Sev's voice comes in over the radio.

"We've got reinforcements of the droid variety in here. Thanks for the help. How close are you to the objective?"

"I'm about a hundred meters away. The turbo lift quit so I have to climb the last 100 meters on my own," I answer. There's silence for a few seconds and then the radio crackles on again.

"So you're telling me that you're free-climbing an active turbo lift?" Scorch says.

"Wait...it's active again?" I ask.

"Yeah. Fixer just reactivated it," Sev says. I look down and see it sparking all over the place.

"Yeah no. it's just sitting there throwing sparks all over. I'm almost there," I say. Fixer swears and then the radio goes to static. I finish climbing up the shaft and rest for a few minutes before I pry the doors open. The droids turn and look at me but none of them opens fire. Good. The virus is working. I walk around, looking for Mira and Seely. I find them slumped in a corner, unconscious.

"Sev? You still there?" I ask.

"Yes we're still here," He replies a few minutes later.

"I found the women. They're both unconscious, and it looks like they've been tortured," I say.

"We'll be right there. The droids stopped fighting like they were supposed to," Sev says.

"Good. I'll see you guys when you get up here," I say. They sign off and a few minutes later I hear them opening the doors. Sev runs in and sees the two women on the floor. He runs to Mira and starts running scans to make sure she's alive.

"They're both alive, but we need to get them out of here," Sev says.

"I'll get a gunship over here," Scorch says, and calls in the air support. I pick Seely up and gently carry her to the hangar, where the gunship is waiting. I put her on one of the stretchers that the medics have, and Sev sets Mira down, insisting that he ride with her. I take one of the ARC-170s that came along to fly escort to the medical station a few parsecs away. When we get there, both women are awake. I hold Seely's hand as the medics start giving her medications for the pain; Sev does the same for Mira. Seely smiles up at me, but I can tell that she's still in a lot of pain. When we get to the cruiser, the two women are rushed to the medical bay and set up with a 2-1B medical droid. Sev and I sit next to Mira and Seely respectively. I look down at Seely as she's resting, and gently brush her cheek with the back of my hand. She looks so peaceful in sleep. Seely stirs a little and opens her eyes.

"Lo'gaan." she says.

"I'm right here," I say, causing her to look over at me. She smiles and takes my hand in hers.

"When the doctors say it's ok, I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to show you a fun time," she says, giggling a little. i blush and have to look away for a second. Sev chuckles too.

"You're welcome for the rescue," I say and kiss her forehead. She smiles and closes her eyes again. Mira stays quiet for a few hours and then wakes up. Sev looks over at Seely and I.

"She's waking up," he says. I look over at Mira and watch as she stretches. Mira looks at Sev and smiles, as does Sev.

"Mij how is Seely doing?" Sev asks.

"She's doing well. She should be ready to leave in a few hours," he answers, pausing. "I would not suggest any activities for a few days." Seely frowns a little, and I caress her cheek.

"It's ok cyar'ika," I say. Cyar'ika; lover or wife in Mando'a. She smiles and pulls me down for a kiss, and I kiss her back tenderly. Sev and Mij chuckle.

"I love you Lo'gaan dear," she says.

"Love you more," I tell her, smiling. She reaches up and brushes my cheek with her hand lovingly.

"I'm still so happy that I met you," she tells me.

"I am too. I'm happy you pulled me out. Loving you has been and will be amazing," I tell her. She smiles and sits up.

"I just ran some more scans, and I found something quite interesting. Seely, you've got a high midichlorean level. About as many as Mira here.

"That would explain some things," she says. Everyone looks at her surprised.

"She'll get better a lot faster with all of them in her bloodstream," Mij says.

"That's good news Mij. What things would that explain?" I ask, curious. She closes her eyes and I feel a friendly presence in my mind. I feel how much she loves me and the joy that she gets from being around me. It's overwhelming. She slowly pulls away and looks up at me. I look back at her, not sure what to say.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I tell her. She blushes and I kiss her. As we kiss, I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me close.


	2. Chapter 2

I slip my arms around her shoulders and hold her close. I get the presence in my mind again, feeling how she feels. Her pain is quickly fading, as it's being replaced by joy and happiness. She stops kissing, still keeping her arms around me. I smile at her, causing her to smile and blush. Mij looks at us, shaking his head.

"Never underestimate the power of love," he says, "Seely you are free to go dear. " She looks over at him and gets up suddenly, knocking me back.

"Lo'gaan! So sorry dear. Are you ok?" I get up and brush myself off.

"Yes cyar'ika," I say, smiling softly at her.

"Excuse me Lo'gaan. There's something I need to ask you," Sev says, breaking in.

"Go for it."

"An order has just been sent to kill all Jedi. We are disobeying that order, and anyone who does not or is party to the survival of a Jedi is subject to criminal treatment. Are you willing to stay here with us and Mira?"

"Definitely. You all were nice enough to take us in. It's the least we can do," Seely says. I nod in agreement.

"Vor'e vode," Sev says. Seely looks at Sev funny.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you two aren't Mandolorian. Vor'e means thank you and vode is brothers, sisters, or friends," he says.

"It's fine. We'll learn," I assure him.

"Good. I have something else to ask of you Lo'gaan. If someone sees us clones, it will draw undue attention to us, especially if we're seen regularly coming and going from Mandolore. You and Seely have the anonymity about you that we don't. I respectfully ask you two to be the supply runners for our base here." I look over at Seely.

"What do you think cyar'ika?" I ask her.

"If we want our new family to survive, I think it a must that we take up this job," she says.

"I agree. I don't have anything better to be doing. You all are the only friends I have in this galaxy. My prior involvement in the Clone War might bring the Jedi looking for me though," I say. Sev sighs, frustrated.

"There's a way around that. You were reported missing after your mission to Kuat. I've done some digging and they do not plan to go looking for you. They've got bigger issues," Fixer says as he walks in.

"That's a relief. Do we have the registration codes for the gunship still?" Sev asks Fixer.

"Yup. They're still good," Fixer says. Sev nods and then looks at me.

"Your first mission is to the Hutts on Tatooine. I don't like dealing with them, but we need more ammunition, and the Hutts are the least likely to reveal us to the Empire," Sev says.

"Got it. What exactly am I buying?" I ask.

"Scrap that mission. You're going to Myrkr. I need two ysalamiri to help stabilize Mira. She's crashing from all of the Jedi that are dying," Mij says.

"Seely you seem to have some kind of ability relating to communication. I'd like you to go along with him," Sev says.

"Good luck getting me to let him go alone," Seely says. She grabs my arm and pulls me to the hangar. I pause for a second, surprised. There, on the flight deck, is the prototype Z-95/gunship hybrid that I had proposed.

"She's faster than anything I've ever seen," Fixer says, making Seely and I both jump.

"Good, because we're going to need it," Seely says.

"It's a one man fighter," I tell her.

"Let me go then. I can convince two to come along with me," she says, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'll go. See if you can use ur gifts from here. Otherwise, try to calm Mira down," I tell her. She nods and looks at the floor. I gently grab her chin and lift her head so she's looking at me.

"I love you Seely. You are not my serving girl. Don't be ashamed," I tell her in a comforting tone. She smiles and kisses me.

"I know. I love you too. If you get killed or caught I will kill you," she says. I smile and head over to the ship. One of the flight crew troopers finishes his checks and disconnects the fuel cables.

"You're all clear to go. Good luck out there sir," he says.

"Thank you soldier," I look back at Fixer, "Where'd you guys get this thing?"

"We heard a rumor that someone had come up with a prototype but hadn't the time to build it, so we had our boys build one in case we need it sometime in the future," he says. I nod and get in. The engines whir to life and I lift off. The computer is already set to navigate to Myrkr, so as soon as I get clearance I make the jump. While I'm in hyperspace, the comm system lights up. It's on an emergency channel, so I answer.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does anyone read?"

"This is Lo'gaan D'Zeeuw. I read you loud and clear Master Kenobi."

"I've been attacked by my troopers," he says.

"I know. It's happened everywhere. I'm with a small group of clones right now that refused the order. Can't tell you who or where for security reasons, but there are some that refuse," I say.

"I need a lift. Are you going to be anywhere near the Myrkr system?" he asks.

"I'm on my way there now. Sadly I'm in a one man fighter. Can't give you a ride," I tell him as I drop out of hyperspace above Myrkr. He sighs, upset.

"is there any chance you could call in a ride?" he asks.

"Not without betraying my friends' location to the Empire," I tell him.

"Ok. Looks like we'll have to figure something else out," he says.

"Sorry about that. I need to pick up two ysalamiri. Any chance they're with you?" I ask.

"Yes actually they are. I'm surprised that they can survive without being connected to their trees," he says.

"I'll see you when I get down there. I'm entering the atmosphere now," I say. He nods and cuts the transmission. I had been tracing the communication so I could find him. I land in the small clearing and shut a few systems down before I get out. Obi-Wan walks out of the cover of the trees with two giddy ysalamiri tagging along at his heels.

"Where'd you go after the mission to Kuat and the whole ordeal with the second coming of the _Malevolence_?" he asks.

"I was on Mandalore with Delta Squad, a small group of other clones and Republic personnel, a Jedi, and that Twi'lek woman that pulled me out of the wreck on Ryloth," I tell him. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"How in the world did you get with them?" he asks.

"They found me after some stuff happened with Seely. I had to pull her out of the _Malevolence_, and in the process got some help from a commando squad." Obi-Wan nods.

"Why do you need these two?" he asks, gesturing to the ysalamiri.

"The Jedi I mentioned is having trouble dealing with all the Jedi deaths that are occurring, so the medic suggested getting ysalamiri to disconnect her from the force until things calm down a bit. So my mission is rather urgent. I'll come back for you when I have some time," I tell him.

"ok. What of Skywalker's children?" He asks.

"I have no clue. I'm going to talk to Seely about adopting the girl. Right now she's with the Organas on Alderaan." He nods and the ysalamiri run up to me, jumping up on my leg. I pick them up and set them in the cockpit next to where I'll be sitting and then get in myself.

"Good luck," Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you." I close the canopy and take off. The ysalamiri look out the window as their home world fades below them. Once I've cleared the atmosphere I make the jump back to Mandolore. I land in the secret hangar that I left from and get out with the ysalamiri. Seely runs up to me and gives me a big hug.

"What took you so long?" she asks.

"I found Obi-Wan Kenobi while I was on Myrkr," I tell her. She looks at me, smiling wide. Sev walks in and picks up the ysalamiri.

"Who did you find out there?" he asks.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," I answer.

"You should go get him," Sev says.

"With what? Do we have anything that's more inconspicuous?" I ask.

"No, but if you go get some supplies from the Hutts we can pay you enough credits to buy something," he answers.

"For that I imagine I'll be using that retrofitted gunship?" I ask, pointing at the gunship that's sitting next to where I parked the Z-95. It's got six seismic rockets under each wing, six plasma guns on either side of the nose just before the front of the doors, and two hyperspace cannons placed where the production chin cannons were mounted.

"You got that right. That ship will discourage them from trying anything stupid. It's already loaded with the credits you'll need for the supplies. All you have to do is land and buy the supplies from them," Sev says. I nod and get into the ship. This time Seely comes along with me.

"Maybe I can help you," she says.

"You could. I just don't want you getting caught in the Hutts' clutches. The women there aren't allowed to leave of their own volition," I warn her.

"I know that," she says, rubbing my shoulder a little. I smile and start the engines. When we're clear of the atmosphere, I head for Tatooine. Seely sighs.

"I'm scared cyar'ika. I don't want them to hurt you," she says.

"Same here. I think after I go to get Obi-Wan I'm going to Illum to see about a lightsaber," I say. She giggles a little.

"You know that you have to be a Jedi or Sith to construct a lightsaber," she says.

"Not for the design I'm making," I tell her. She just shakes her head. When the ship drops out of hyperspace, were practically in Tatooine's atmosphere. I bring it in for a landing on one of the platforms outside of Jabba's Palace. A few of the guards walk up to us, blasters drawn. When Seely steps out though, they stand down and let us enter the palace with our credits. Jabba's translator droid activates and greets us.

"The Almighty Jabba wishes to know the reason for your visit."

"We need a massive resupply, and some of the things we need only you have," I say. Jabba laughs and replies in Huttese.

"The All –Knowing Jabba will consider your request. Give him your list. I hand the data pad over to Bib Fortuna. The two of them look and Jabba laughs, speaking in Huttese.

"You are foolish to come here," his translator droid says. Seely steps out from behinds me.

"if I dance for you and you are pleased by it, then will you give us what we need?" she asks. Jabba replies.

"You can try," his droid translates. She exhales and then starts to dance. I can see why her species is stereotyped as the hooker types. After a few minutes she stops. Jabba motions for his men to get us the weapons we need. An hour or so later the gunship is loaded with what we need, so Seely and I head back to Mandolore. But as we're getting ready to make the jump, an Imperial Star Destroyer drops out of hyperspace right in front of us.

"Stop where you are," a voice commands over the comms.

"Why should I?" What crime have I committed?" I ask.

"You are Lo'gaan, a traitor to the Empire. You and your wife are to surrender yourselves to me. Now," the speaker commands.

"You might want to watch your tone. I've got seismic rockets and hyperspace cannons. I'd move and let me pass if you know what's good," I say. There's a pause.

"You are to surrender your craft," the voice repeats.

"Suit yourself," I say and launch one of the rockets. It hits the star destroyer and lodges into the hull. A few seconds later the trademark electric blue wave tears through the ship and dissipates into space.

"Does that mean our codes are no good now?" Seely asks, worried.

"Most likely not. But they are looking for us, which is bad. They've probably disabled the droid ships I was able to hack away from the CIS when that was still a thing," I answer as we make the jump back to Mandolore. The rest of the flight is uneventful, which is a good thing. When we land, the whole gang is in the hangar waiting for us, worried looks on their faces. I open the doors to show them that the weapons and credits are there.

"What happened? We heard a pair of traitors were stopped outside of Tatooine airspace and that a star destroyer was destroyed," Mira asks.

"That was us. Some Imperial jerk thought he owned our allegiance. Some fireworks were needed to convince the Empire otherwise," I answer.

"Trust me we gave them a chance but they wouldn't back down so we were forced to use force," Seely says, backing me up.

"All that matters is that you're alright. And how did you get the supplies with the credits too?" Sev asks.

"Seely did a little dance for Jabba," I say, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. She smiles and leans her head against my shoulder. Sev nods in amazement, as to several of the others.

"You guys can keep your credits. If I can have use of this gunship for an extended period of time, that would be great. It's pretty amazing," I say.

"Ask Fixer. It's his baby," Sev says, chuckling.

"You can use it, but if you get it damaged or destroyed, you have to answer to me," Fixer says.

"Got it," I say, shaking his hand Mando-style.

"There's some other news from here," Mij says, looking at Qail happily, "this amazing girl managed to figure out how to build a food replicator. Now you don't have to go out for supplies anymore." The woman next to him blushes. I've never met her before.

"It was nothing really," she says. Mij looks at her, surprised.

"Don't go playing your discovery down. You're brilliant." She smiles and looks up at him, smiling. Mij smiles big and looks back at us.

"How's Mira?" I ask.

"She's better. The ysalamiri are helping her a lot. They're taking a majority of the pain for ler, letting her take what she can handle a little bit at a time so she can ease into it," Mij says, his smile fading a little.

"That's good that they're helping her," Seely says. The group nods. The male runs out and starts jumping up and down at Sev's feet. Sev walks back to the medical area, as does Fixer and Scorch. The others help unload the weapons from the ship. After that's done, Seely sits on one of the crates exhausted. I sit next to her and look up at her.

"You look like you could use some sleep dear," I tell her.

"I could. You look like you want to join me," she says playfully.

"You're right, I do want to join you," I say, smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about Kenobi? You said you found him," Sev reminds me.

"I'll make the jump back to Myrkr to pick him up," Seely says.

"No let us do it," Sev says as the rest of Delta Squad loads up into the gunship. He gets into the pilot's seat and takes off without further discussion. I hold Seely close, trying to ease her worries.

"What if they don't come back? Or what if he's not there anymore?" Seely asks as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"They'll come back. If he's not there, we'll go looking for him, Yoda too if possible. My guess is he's on Tatooine right now looking after Luke," I answer, rubbing her shoulders and back.

"What of the baby girl?" she asks.

"She's on Alderaan right now. I was hoping you and I could adopt her," I say tentatively. She looks at me, smiling wide.

"You want to adopt a baby girl? How amazing! I agree we should take care of her. She'll be well protected here," Seely says, a gentle tone entering her voice. I smile and continue rubbing her back. She leans into me and hums softly. Mij and Qail walk over, talking excitedly.

"Exactly! We could potentially have the way to keep ourselves financially stable and anonymous," Mij exclaims.

"What are you two on about?" Seely asks, curious.

"She has made her food replicator efficient enough that we would run a small restaurant here on Mandolore," Mij says.

"That's amazing!" Seely says, getting more excited.

"It was nothing really," Qail says, sticking to her usual modest self. Seely gets up and hugs her.

"Lo'gaan and I are talking of adopting Leia," she tells Qail.

"Congrats," Mij says, shaking my hand Mando-style while the women hug. I nod.

"Thank you." The women end their hug, and face Mij and I.

"When the men get back we should pay Alderaan a visit," Seely says.

"I agree. We should get to know Leia and the Organa family," I say. Seely slips her arm around my waist and smiles. I smile as well and put my arm around her shoulders.

"In the mean time we should get some rest. It's been a busy day," Qail says. Seely nods and the two of us walk to our room. She closes the door behind us and starts to get changed. I look away, but she walks over and stands in front of me.

"You can watch while I change," she says.

"I know, but I'm still getting used to it. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone romantically," I tell her. She smiles and goes back to getting changed. I still don't watch her, and then I change for bed too. The mat in our room is too small for the two of us, so I take the floor. She lays on the mat and then looks at me surprised.

"Why are you over there cyar'ika? Shouldn't you be on the mat?"

"I'm over hear because I sleep better on the floor. Besides, when the bed is too small, the woman automatically gets it," I tell her. She smiles softly at me and caresses my cheek. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep next to her.

The next morning when I wake up, Seely is half on top of me and sleeping peacefully. I gently ease her back onto the mat and get up to make us some breakfast. First, though, I better get some different clothes on. As I'm about to put my shirt on I see Seely's hands appear around my waist. I smile and gently squeeze her hands. She sighs and leans her head against my shoulders.

"Morning," she says, yawning.

"Morning. I'm guessing you slept well," I say.

"I did. I slept better than I ever have before," she says. I smile and let go of her hands so I can finish getting dressed. She changes as well and we walk out to the mess hall. Qail and Mij are talking and eating, obviously having a good morning. Seely goes and looks for something to eat, but doesn't find anything she likes. I walk up to the system Qail designed and program in my favorite recipe for oatmeal. It's a blend of maple syrup, oatmeal, and a touch of cinnamon. When the computer finishes making it, I set it on the table and walk back to the kitchen to get something for Seely. She looks at me, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What can I get you?" I ask her.

"I don't know. There isn't really anything I really want for breakfast," she says.

"I can make something for you if you have a favorite recipe for me," I suggest.

"I'll have whatever it is that you're having. If you're eating it, it must be good. I nod and make her a small bowl of it just in case she doesn't like it. I carry it over to the table for her and pull out her chair so she can sit down. She smiles at me as she sits down, and slowly blows on the oatmeal to cool it down some.

"I'm assuming this is food from your home," she says, examining a spoonful of the oatmeal.

"It is. It's good for warming up and giving someone long lasting energy. I really like it," I tell her, making her smile some.

"Ok. I'll try some," she says hesitantly. She takes a bite and lets it sit in her mouth for a bit, exploring the new flavor. After she swallows, I can barely see the spoon she's eating it so fast.

"Somebody's hungry," I say, chuckling a little.

"I am. I would love some more of that," she says, passing me her bowl. I chuckle some more and get her a bigger bowl. She smiles gratefully and gives me a little hug before I sit down to eat my bowl. Mij and Qail join us, both of them attracted to the smell of the oatmeal.

"What is that?" Qail asks.

"It's called oatmeal. It's a breakfast food from my world. It's great for long lasting energy," I tell them. Qail nods and looks over at Seely.

"What do you think of it?" she asks.

"It's delicious. Better than anything I could come up with," Seely says, blushing a little. Mij chuckles.

"Think we would like it?" he asks.

"I'm sure you would. I can get you some after I'm done eating," I say.

"Sounds good. I'm still hungry," Qail says. I smile and finish my bowl a few minutes later. After I wash my bowl and Seely's I get Mij and Qail some oatmeal. They gobble it up as well, satisfied by the new meal.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going permanently program some of the foods from my homeworld into the computer so I don't have to constantly reprogram it every time you guys want something," I say.

"Go right ahead. I'm sure we will love your food," Qail says.

"If you don't, I won't take it personally," I say as I sit down to program the computer. After a few hours of programming, the computer knows how to make PBJs, grilled cheese, chicken soup, oatmeal, coffee, hot cocoa, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I'm interrupted when a call comes in over the holonet.

"Obi-Wan isn't on Myrkr anymore. He's been transported to Korriban by the Sith," Sev says, a frustrated and somewhat fearful voice. I look over at Seely to find her shaking and rocking back and forth. Mij walks over to her and puts a comforting arm around her. I turn back to Sev.

"How do you know this?" I ask him.

"Because they just took off with him and left us a message. The message…the message was cut into Fixer's chest with a knife. We're coming back as we speak," Sev says, his voice growing angry. Seely jumps up in rage and grabs her lightsabers out of our room.

"I'm coming with the rescue team to Korriban," she says. I stand next to her and gently take her wrist.

"As am I. Wherever my cyar'ika goes, I go. No matter how dark."

"I couldn't ask that of you two," Sev says.

"We're volunteering," I say. Seely nods in agreement.

"Talk more in a few minutes. We're making our approach," Sev says and cuts the communication. He and the others are rushing in with Fixer unconscious on a stretcher. Seely gasps at the sight of him and helps Mij stabilize him. I run back out and refuel the gunship and make sure it's battle ready for our next mission. The ysalamiri both run out to the cargo bay by me, looking at me intensely. I suddenly feel the force of a mind pressing against mine. It's the male.

[I am Sala and this is my friend Rose. We will accompany you on your mission.]

[It's going to be dangerous. We don't know what we're going to encounter there.] he considers what I say, and then replies.

[It's more dangerous for you and your group alone than it is with us along. We can negate the Force, making the Sith less potent.]

[You can't stop us.] I look over at Rose, and then back at Sala.

[If you two insist.] They walk over to the gunship and jump in. Sev, Seely, and the rest of Delta Squad minus Fixer jump into the gunship a few minutes later. Seely joins me in the cockpit and we take off, heading for Korriban. The gunship shakes and shudders hard once we drop into the atmosphere.

"What's going on up there?" Sev asks.

"I don't know," Seely says.

"Me either," I add.

"Probably some sort of storm," Boss says.

"If it is, I've never seen anything like it before," I say. Suddenly a Dalek zooms past the windscreen. I curse under my breath.

"What in the name Mandolore was that?!" Seely exclaims.

"That was a Dalek. Deadly warriors from Earth's past. If they're flying around randomly like that, there's a rift in time nearby. If there's a rift intime, here in particular, we're in for the long haul."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Sev asks.

"If the rift does what I fear it will, the Sith that are buried here will resurrect," I answer. Sev curses.

"Get us down there as soon as you can. I don't want Obi-Wan to get killed by undead Sith," Sev says.

"I'm trying. Go in too hot and we're fried," I remind him. The radio goes quiet after that. Once we break through the cloud layer, I see a temple with several Sith warriors standing outside. I open up with the plasma cannons, killing them as I land with open doors. The squad gets out and runs towards the entrance.

"I want you two to be my eyes in the sky," Sev says over the radio.

"Will do. We'll keep anyone from surprising you from out here," Seely says, frustrated that she can't go in with them. I take off again and begin a regular patrolling pattern around the temple, keeping an eye out for anything that doesn't belong. The commandos make it inside safely, and I can hear them chattering over the radio. As we're circling, a blue box suddenly zooms past, landing right by the entrance of the temple. It's the TARDIS!

"Hey Sev, if two humans run in, and one of them has a little tool with a blue light at the end of it, they're friendlies. They're reinforcements," I warn him.

"Sounds good," he says a few minutes later. "We found him. But there's a ton of Sith down here. There's no way we can do this on our own." My personal com starts beeping so I answer it. It's one of the droid commanders.

"The droid army is still yours to command. Where do you need us?" He asks.

"Korriban. Assemble a team of commandos, droidekas, and supers," I tell him.

"Roger roger. They will be there soon," he says. I cut the transmission and continue circling, watching the TARDIS as well. The doctor and a blonde haired woman exit the TARDIS shortly after I pass it for the fourth time.

"Your friends are incoming," I tell Sev. Suddenly the incoming missile warning comes on. I take evasive action and Seely shoots the missile down with one of the remote turrets.

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks cyar'ika," she says.

"We're on our way out," Sev says a few minutes later. I get the ship around to the entrance, under fire from laser cannons mounted in the temple. Seely uses the remote cannons to take out the cannons she can. I use the hyperspace cannons to take out the rest. Sev and Mira rush out carrying Kenobi between them, the rest of the squad and the ysalamiri trailing close behind. I open the doors so they can get in quickly and then take off again as they close. As we're leaving the atmosphere several Sith fighters follow us. Seely shoots them down and I make the jump to hyperspace. When we arrive on Mandolore, the Doctor and his TARDIS are already waiting for us in the hangar. The woman that was with him is nowhere in sight. We get Obi-Wan to the medical area, and Mij gets to work.

"Is everybody else ok?" Seely asks.

"Other than Fixer, yes everybody is ok," Sev answers. I can hear the anger in his voice. The Doctor walks over to Fixer and releases some of his Time Energy onto him, causing his wound to heal almost instantly.

"What was that?!" Sev exclaims.

"As I told you before, I'm a Timelord. We can regenerate ourselves, and that energy I just released is what allows me to regenerate," he explains.

"Where are you from? You sound different than Lo'gaan over there," Sev says, a small amount of disdain in his voice.

Galifrey. But it was destroyed in a war not too different from this one," he says, looking through Sev and out at some distant world. Sev just snorts.

"Life was going normally until you arrived here Lo'gaan," Sev says, turning on me.

"It's not my fault Fixer got hurt on Myrkr. I also want to remind you that you were the one that thought it was a good idea to go back for him with the squad instead of letting me go like I had promised I would," I say standing up quickly. The Doctor sighs frustrated and turns away from us.

"Are all humans this divisive?" he asks, his temper rising too. Then Rose walks out, a worried look on her face.

"We've got a bigger problem boys. Daleks are close. They're invading the whole galaxy," she says.

"Let's let the Empire kill them off," Sev says. "That way they'll kill each other and we won't have to lose more men."

"The Empire isn't strong enough. Those droids you have and the remaining clones wouldn't stand a chance against a hundred Daleks. There's a hundred thousand on Mandolore alone," The Doctor says. Sev's face reddens.

"Calm down everyone. The gunship has specialized weapons. Maybe it would be strong enough," Seely says, nearly shouting herself. Everyone looks at her, shocked that she could be so loud.

"What kind of weapons?" The Doctor asks.

"Seismic rockets, plasma cannons, and twin hyperspace cannons," Seely answers automatically.

"What exactly do the seismic rockets do?" he asks.

"Here I'll show you," I say and get him the footage from my encounter with the star destroyer. He watches and listens as the situation plays out. After it finishes, he sits for a moment, scratching his head.

"That was brilliant. Just brilliant. Dalek shielding is nowhere near as strong as all of that armor and shielding, but it is strong enough that your rifles and rocket launchers are toys to them," he says.

"Will the seismic charges work? Because if they will, I can make them into a makeshift grenade. The only problem is containing the blast range. I think with Qail's help I might be able to though," Scorch says.

"They will be plenty strong. What about the hyperspace cannons?" Rose asks.

"They can cut through pretty much anything," Scorch says.

"Sev, you need to go calm yourself down cyar'ika," Mira says, pulling him into a hug so she can kiss him and make him forget about everything else. Seely hugs me tightly and rests her head against my shoulder.

"You're right cyar'ika. Scorch, Qail, you two are on R&D on those grenades. Detpacks are good too of you can't get a grenade to work," he says and returns to making out with Mira. I hold Seely tightly as well and look at The Doctor. He appears to be deep in thought, and then randomly snaps out of it.

"We need to find a way to close that rift if we're going to keep any more Daleks from flying in here," he says.

"I think I know why it's here in the first place," I say.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"Because I don't belong in this time or even this universe. I was sent by my people through a black hole to see what happened to people. If I leave via the rift, it should close," I say. the room goes silent and Seely looks at me, her eyes watering.

"What will I do without you? You've shown me love that I've never known before," she says. I rub her back slowly, trying to comfort her.

"Let's liberate Mandolore first and then worry about the rest of the galaxy," I say. she nods, still teary-eyed.

"There has to be another way around this," The Doctor says.

"What do you mean another way?" Sev asks.

"There has to be another way to close the breach without sending Lo'gaan through it," The Doctor answers.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to work this time Doctor," I say. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help Qail and Scorch," I suggest as I run for the gunship. Seely runs to join me.

"No cyar'ika. You're staying here. I don't want you getting hurt or killed," I say.

"You think I'm going to let you go? You're mistaken cyar'ika. Especially if you're going to be leaving me soon. I want to spend the rest of my days with you," she says and pulls me into a deep kiss. I kiss her back, and when she breaks away, I smile at her.

"We've got a planet to save. Let's get to it," I say. She nods and we both get in. I take off as soon as she's in. When we get into the atmosphere, it's chaos. There are Daleks everywhere, civilian and military craft are flying about in a tangled mess, and there is laser fire everywhere.

"Seely dear we're headed for their command ship. Our seismic rockets should be able to take it down," I say.

"Sounds good to me cyar'ika," she says. I punch it to space, and when I get up there, there are droid ships blockading the planet, using their banks of laser cannons to hold the Dalek mother ships back. Some of the Dalek ships show signs of serious damage. I target the main ship with one of the rockets and launch it. The rocket careens to its target and destroys it. The command ship explodes in an epic display of flame and debris. the force of the explosion takes out several other ships near it and severely damages some of the others.

"Now it's my turn," Seely says and opens up with the hyperspace cannons. the remaining Dalek ships fall by her hand, we return to the surface, one ship among hundreds of thousands. When we land in the hangar, there's bombed out Daleks everywhere and rubble piled up from the fighting. Seely and I frantically dig through the rubble to get into the main part of the base. When we do, everyone is pointing a rifle or lightsaber at us. In the case of The Doctor, it's a sonic that greets us. Sala and Rose run up to us and rub against our legs, chirping happily. Suddenly Seely collapses, crying out in pain.

"Must...go...to Felucia...sister...is in...grave...danger…" she manages to get out. I sit next to her and cradle her.

"Who is your sister?" I ask.

"General Aayla Secura," she answers, slowly regaining her breath. I get up and look around.

"I was attached to Aayla's division before I met you all. I might be able to get her clones to stand down if we get there in time. We can't bring Fixer along, so someone has to stay behind and protect him while Seely and I are out rescuing her sister," I say.

"Delta Squad will stay behind," Boss says. Seely starts to cry. I hold her close and work my way to the gunship once more.

"We will get your sister to safety, I promise." She hands me her lightsabers.

"You go. I'm in no shape to follow," she says. I nod slowly and get into the Z-95 instead. I slowly maneuver around all the rubble and get into the open air once more. After I get clear of the planet, I make the jump to Felucia. The Z-95 gets there much faster than the gunship would have, and I quickly locate General Secura. She is fighting off a large group of Daleks, which I quickly clear with the Z-95's rotary cannons and a few thermal detonators.

I circle around and land in a small clearing so Aayla can get into my ship. When she gets onto the wing I pop the canopy so she can slip in. It's crowded, but we make it work. She flies and I sit in the chair to keep her in place. One of the Daleks that I missed makes a lucky shot and hits two of the engines. The Z-95 starts bucking and slowing way down. Another two rounds takes out the other two engines and before I know it we're speeding towards the forest. Once we get low enough, the two of us eject and fall through the branches. I hit the ground first and catch Aayla before she hits the round. She's dazed for a second when the impact she was expecting doesn't occur.

"Lo'gaan! what a pleasure to see you again," she says.

"And you," I reply, gently setting her down.

"How'd you know where I was?" she asks, perplexed.

"Seely," I respond.

"My sister?! She's ok?!"

"She is doing quite well old friend. Where can we find a ride out of here?" I ask her.

"I don't know. But we better move. More of those things are coming," she answers.


End file.
